Do you love me?
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Tohru faints when Kyo transforms. She has a wierd dream and doesnt believe it. Kyo, perverted? Yuki, evil? and Shigure, KIND? this can not be happening!
1. Dreams, cooking

Me: Now, this is a Fruits Basket fanfic. We all know who, Kyo and Tohru.

Kyo: What do you mean?

Tohru: OMG I LOVE FANFICS THEY ARE SO AMAZING!

Kyo: ? You know what these so called "Fan Fics" are?

Tohru: OF COURSE! ONLY THE BEST THINGS ON THE PLANET!HERE! LETS GET ON THE COMPUTER AND ILL SHOW YOU!

Me: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Tohru woke up to the blue birds singing, the sun shining, the trees dancing. Everything to her was so beautiful, even Kyo, in his true form. She hadn't broken his curse, but has yet to tell her that she loved him so much. She got up and dressed and went into the kitchen.

"All right! Time to get cooking!" She tossed some eggs onto the frying pan, tossed some toast into the toaster, and some bacon onto another pan, in about 30 minutes, she had cooked enough for her, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. When they all sat down at the table Shigure spoke.

"Tohru, are you sure you don't want to wear the maid outfit I bought you?" he asked. How could she put it, the outfit was just too "Revealing", and she didn't want to be seen in it.

"Um… no thanks Shigure-san. I'm fine."

"DAMN IT SHIGURE! STOP TRYING TO MAKE HER WEAR THAT STUPID THING! SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT SO STOP ASKING!" Kyo yelled, already peeved off that it was raining.

"Oh that's right. Its raining. Please excuse me Mrs. Honda but I have to go check on the base." Yuki got up with an umbrella and raincoat and left.

"well, itleast he finished his meal. Its bad for him to go out without eating first." Said Tohru.

Shigure finished his, "Tohru, I have a meeting at the mainhouse. Thank you for your wonderful food. We wouldn't live without you." Than he got up, with an umbrella and raincoat, and left.

Quickly he came back in.

"AND KYO! DON'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED TO TOHRU WHILE IM GONE!"

Kyo came charging down the stairs. "YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD I DISGRACE A WOMAN LIKE THAT! ONLY A SICK MAN SUCH AS YOURSELF WOULD WANT TO DO DIRTY THINGS TO WOMAN! AND THIS IS TOHRU! I WOULD HURT HER!" he screamed as his ears came out.

"Ok, just wanting to make sure. You guys be safe and use protection!" than he left, Kyo with his mouth hanging and Tohru looking down in embarrassment. Tohru went to do some laundry. Kyo came around the corner and as soon as he did, she came out, and they bumped into each other.

POOF!

"K-KYO! IM SO SORRY!" Tohru said, ashamed for what she did. All of a sudden Kyo' s boxers landed on her head, she screamed. After snatching them off with his claws, he glared at Tohru.

"Kyo, why are you… glaring at me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…. I didn't know…." His eyes softened… and POOF, he was naked.

_"AHHH!" Tohru banged her face on the wall, trying not to look at a "Nude Kyo". Kyo looked up at the girl, smirking. With the clouds still around his "area", he pinned her to the wall. Smirking, he moved his lips upon her neck. Tohru, keeping her eyes shut so she wouldn't see anything "improper", yelled. "KYO! WE CANT! SHIGURE-SAN SAID-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHIGURE SAYS!" he looked at her… well… more like glared… and smirked again… this time, inching closer to the young girls face…_

_SLAP!_  
_Tohru' s eyes widened in shock. There was Shigure, who had just back handed Kyo across the face._

_"Kyo, put some clothes on! Have you no shame!" Shigure said, jabbing his finger in his chest. "Do you not know that woman cant bear the sight of young men in the nude?"_

_"yeah, yeah…" he blushed and left the room._

_"T-Thank you Shigure-San."_

_"Your welcome, Tohru. If he tries anything again ill put him in a cage."_

_So Tohru went back to cooking. Was this all really happening? Shigure being so kind? And Kyo so… perverted? She couldn't believe it. She turned around, and was shocked to see Yuki, standing there with a knife. And Yuki so…. Mean? Earlier he had pushed her away and she had cut herself. She didn't know he was like that. This must be why Kyo hates him._

_"Y-Yuki, your not holding that knife right. You could hurt yourself!"_

_"No Mrs. Honda, it is you who is going to be hurt." He laughed and than plunged the knife into her stomach. Tohru' s eyes widened, she looked down, blood everywhere, she finally collapsed to the ground…_

She awoke… in a bed? Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki starring down at her.

"Mrs. Honda, are you all-" Yuki began, but was cut off by Tohru' s screaming!

"YOU! WHERE AM I! AM I IN THE HOSPITAL! YUKI YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU STAB ME! AND YOU KYO TRIED TO SEDUCE ME! AND SHIGURE, YOUR WERE BEING… KIND!" Tohru screamed, not realizing that she had ACTUALLY was asleep the whole time and just had a nightmare.

Kyo' s eyes widened, and he glared at Yuki, "YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!"

"NO! BUT DID YOU TRY TO SEDUCE HER!"

"NO!"

They all looked at Tohru, than at Shigure, who was giggling like a girl, "omigosh you guys are like SO retarded!" said Shigure, laughing at them. Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru. "KIND!"  
Tohru looked around the room. She was in her room, in her bed, worrying her masters. She looked at her stomach, no hole or scar from the knife.  
"I'm so sorry, I guess it was a nightmare." Kyo looked at her. "Me seducing you is a nightmare?" She blushed and looked away. "OOH! Tohru had a naughty dream!" said Shigure, "Did Kyo whisper dirty things in your ear?"  
Tohru looked up. "I-It was a dream…I don't remember… what happened? Did i sleep in?" a blush formed across her face again. Kyo blushed, "You fainted when i transformed..."

"I should get cooking…" she got up. "Do you guys mind if… you could leave so I could….," she looked at Kyo, "Get. Dressed." Kyo looked away. "yeah sure, why not" he left, along with Yuki and Shigure.

Tohru was cooking. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had such a dream… and with Kyo seducing her no less! She blushed as she remembered Shigure' s words…

_Did Kyo whisper dirty things in you ear?_

All of a sudden, two arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened. She looked up to see red eyes., orange hair, and beautiful orange cat ears…. He smirked at her.

"what's cookin good looking?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." How is it possible that he was holding her and yet he wasn't transforming? She looked and saw she wasn't fully on his chest. She looked back up.

"Gazing at something Tohru?" he said, smirking.

"Kyo, please just be yourself. And not the one from my dream." She snapped, and went back to cooking.

Kyo was shocked. She just told him off. It least, he think she did.

"Tohru… I'm sorry…" he looked down, his cat ears going with him. Tohru turned around, quickly knowing she had upset him. She looked at him, and lifted his chin up, she saw a blush spread across his cheeks… "No, I'm sorry Kyo. I'm just still shocked from my nightmare." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned around. Great, now a blush was forming on her face. He, being the one with the teenage boy hormones, turned her around and kissed her, putting his hands on her waist. She was shocked, but when she responded, he let go and smirked…

Leaning in he said, "Save it for tonight." and left.

She blushed a thousand shades of red and went back to cooking. She turned around, "KYO!" He came back in. "yeah?" "Um… me and Shigure invited company for tonight." His eyes twitched. "What, COMPANY?

"Erm, well…"

Me: SWEET!

Tohru: *blushes and faints*

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! YOU MADE TOHRU FAINT!

Me: *smirk* Well than, take her upstairs….

Kyo: I WILL NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER IN HER SLEEP!

Me: oh I know, I just wanted to see your reaction. Its HILARIOUS.

Kyo: You know you can be a real b-

Me: OK! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!

Kyo: But I own TOHRU!

Me: I thought you said you weren't gonna take advantage of her.

Kyo: not now it least. ; )


	2. Company, Confessions :

Me: Welcome to the second chapter.

Kyo: your calm today.

Me: So are you, you seducing pervert.

Kyo: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LIKE THAT!

Me: Oh that reminds me, I don't own Fruits Basket.

Kyo: YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Me: Shut it or ill make this a YukiXTohru story.

Kyo: …..

"_WHAT COMPANY!"_

"_erm… well…"_

"Its, Haru-Kun, Momiji-Kun, and Kagura-Chan."

"K-KAGURA!"

"KYO!~~~~"

'That voice….' Kyo turned around. "AHHHH!" Kyo ran out the window, running all the way to town.

"Oh, Hi Tohru! Thanks for inviting us!" Said Kagura, as she ran to give her a hug.

"It's no problem Kagura! I'm glad to see you!" said Tohru, she turned her head to see Momiji and Haru. "Hey guys!" she said.

"Hi Tohru, guess what!" yelled Momiji, running up to give her a hug, when suddenly, he was pulled by his hair. "OW!"

"Momiji, you know you cant hug Tohru… unless I do it first!" said Haru, racing to hug her. He hugged her to where they weren't being pressed up against each other. "nice to see you Tohru." He pulled away so he could let Momiji have his hug. "Hello Haru. Hey Momiji! What did you have to tell me?" she asked.

"Kisa and Hiro are going out!" he said.

"aw, how cute, young love." She said smiling. Everyone left the kitchen and suddenly it was only Tohru and Haru.

"So, what are you cooking?" he asked, was it just her or was he smirking.

"Um, a roast, a turkey, and just some things to go on the side." She said, a little nervous. She saw him smirk again, and he walked closer, putting his arm son either side of her. "Well, lets play tag. I'll be the wolf, and you'll be the sheep." He smirked and dug his face in her neck, trailing butterfly kisses up her neck.

"Um, Haru, you should stop before Kyo sees."

"But I don't want to."

"But…."she didn't get to finish, Haru was on the ground in two seconds… with Kyo putting an arm around Tohru' s waist.

"stay, away, from, my, Tohru." That's all he said before Haru left the room. He then turned to Tohru.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine… but… Kyo, do you love me?"

"Tohru, of course i-"

"KYO!" yelled Kagura hugging him.

"KAGURA GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Tohru looked down, a tear falling from her cheek (A/N: which Kyo noticed and Kagura did not), and she went back to cooking.

That night

Kyo snuck into Tohru' s room, closing the door behind him. He heard quiet sobs. He looked and there was Tohru in bed, crying just a little. He walked over to her.

"What's wrong Tohru?"

"You love Kagura don't you?" she sniffed, and cried and finally all the tears came out. "its just, you don't spend time with me and we live together… but when she comes over… your always with her.." Kyo didn't say or do anything. He walked over to her, and cupped her face with his hands. "I don't love her. I love YOU. And I don't want anything to do with her. Only You." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms are his neck, he pulled her closer, their chests touching each other. This was it. His curse was broken. They pulled apart.

"I love you Tohru."

"I love you Kyo"

And they leaned in for another kiss.

Me: Last chapter.

Kyo: aw, how sad-

Me: pervert

Kyo: SHUT UP!

Me: ok that's it. BOB!

*big black security guard comes out and takes Kyo away"

Ayame: is he gone?

Me: yes Ayame he is gone. Is there anything you would like to say to the audience?

Ayame: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Fruits Basket.

Me: No I don't. Anything else?

Ayame: KYO IS A MOTHER F'ER AND HE LIKES SCREAWING WITH TOHRUS HEAD! HES A DIRTY CHEATING LIAR AND HE DON'T KNOW JESUS!

Kyo: *comes back* WHAD YOU SAY?

Ayame: YOU'RE A LIAR! A CHEATER! AND YOU DON'T KNOW JESUS!

Kyo: AYAME GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BURN YOUR SKIN!

Me: ^_^ Bye bye!


End file.
